Sanfter Fluss
by MerlinsBraut
Summary: Songfiction über meine Lieblingsvampirin Morgana Dracul und ihren Tränkemeister Severus Snape.Mehr über die beiden in meiner Story "Hot Blood".


Sanfter Fluss

Sanfter Fluss

Ich liege in unserem großen Bett und die Sonne strahlt durch das offene Fenster in mein blasses Gesicht. Ich bin ein Vampir und doch liebe ich die Sonne. Ich schließe meine müden Augen und genieße ihre Wärme. Besonders viel Schlaf habe ich nicht bekommen in der letzten Nacht. Und der Grund dafür liegt neben mir. Mein Severus, mein dunkler Prinz. Liebevoll betrachte ich meinen schlafenden Geliebten. Seine helle weiche Haut, fast weiß, wie die meine. Die vielen Narben, mit denen sein zarter Körper übersät ist. Auf seiner Haut verblassen sie langsam, doch seiner Seele fügen selbst die Ältesten von ihnen noch Schmerzen zu.

Traurig streiche ich über das Mal an seinem Unterarm. **Warum?** So oft habe ich mir diese Frage gestellt. Junge Menschen machen Fehler, treffen falsche Entscheidungen. Doch Severus muss für seinen Fehler sein Leben lang zahlen...büßen.

**Wann ist endlich Schluss damit?!**

Zu lange schon muss er leiden wegen diesem fürchterlichen Fluch, der vor Jahren in sein junges Leben eingefallen ist. Voldemort. Äußerlich ist er gezeichnet als Untergebener des dunklen Lords. Doch ich weiß, wie es in ihm aussieht. Severus fürchtet Voldemort mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt, genau wie ihr. Mein sanfter Geliebter zerbricht an dieser Schuld, die er trägt. Merkt ihr es denn nicht? Eure unüberlegten Anschuldigungen versetzen seiner Seele tiefe Wunden. Wollt ihr, dass sie stirbt? Genauso erkaltet, wie sein Herz erkaltet war, als ich ihn traf? **Was hattet ihr ihm nur angetan?!**

Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf seine nackte Brust. Langsam und entspannt hebt und senkt sie sich. Sein scheues Herz schlägt gleichmäßig unter meiner Handfläche. Ich habe es geschafft, sein Herz aus seiner Eisschicht zu befreien. Das Eis schmolz unter meinen Berührungen, liebevollen Worten und dem Vertrauen, dass ich ihm schenkte. Es war ein schwerer Kampf, das Eis umschloss sein Herz an dem Tag, an dem Lily Evans starb. In den vielen Jahren danach baute es eine Mauer, einen Schutzschild um sein empfindliches Herz. Niemandem gelang es, diese Mauer einzureißen. Habt ihr es denn versucht?

Ich habe es geschafft, auch wenn es anfangs sehr schwierig war. Denn Severus Herz ist viel zu kostbar, um es eingesperrt zu lassen.

Letzte Nacht liebten wir uns... .

Severus schwarze Augen glühten vor Begierde, seine Blicke zogen mich langsam aus, Stück für Stück. In seinen Gedanken war ich nackt, lange bevor er Hand an mich legte. Ungeduldig und voller Leidenschaft zerrte er mir die Kleidung vom Leib. Dann hob er meinen nackten Körper in seine starken, schützenden Arme und trug mich zu unserem Bett. Vorsichtig wie einen wertvollen Schatz legte er mich in die weichen, slytherin- grünen Kissen.

Seine Berührungen verbrannten mich...seine Hände hinterließen heiße, prickelnde Spuren auf meinem ganzen Körper. Seine zärtlich geflüsterten Worte brannten sich tief in mein Herz. Und seine wunderbaren Küsse ließen das Feuer, das in mir tobte, nie zur Ruhe kommen.

Severus liebte mich...

bis nichts mehr von meinem Feuer übrig war. Nur noch ein Häufchen Asche. Ich war ein beinahe kaputtgeliebtes Bündel, dass in seinen Armen versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Mein verschwitzter Körper klebte an seinem. Mein sanfter Verführer hielt mich fest, wiegte mich und ich wusste genau, es würde nicht lange dauern, bis er die Glut wieder entfachte.

_Bin gestern Nacht verglüht, an deiner heißen Haut._

_Bin Asche jetzt mit etwas Glut._

_Der Wind ist auf dem Weg zu mir, er trägt mich fort,_

_um mit meiner Kraft neue Feuer zu entfachen._

Schon als ich meinen dunklen Prinzen das erste Mal sah, wusste ich, dass er etwas ganz besonderes ist. Ich stand vor ihm und er wurde mir vorgestellt: Severus Snape, Tränkemeister. Severus...dieser Name klingt nach aufregenden Nächten und dunklen Geheimnissen. Alle Hände, die sich mir zur Begrüßung entgegen streckten, ignorierte ich gekonnt, doch die des Meisters der Zaubertränke, die er mir mit stolzem Blick reichte, ergriff ich. Ich fühlte seine kalte Haut, roch seine Unsicherheit und gleichzeitig fühlte ich seine begehrenden, brennenden Blicke auf meinem Körper.

In diesem Moment wusste ich es... . Ich wollte diesen Mann! Sein großer, schlanker Körper zog mich magisch an und seine geheimnisvollen schwarzen Augen, die so oft auf mir ruhten, hielten mich in ihrem Bann.

Ich suchte seine Nähe, doch Severus lief beinahe vor mir davon. Doch da ich in Hogwarts war, um von ihm neue Tränke zu lernen, war er gezwungen, mir Zutritt zu seinen Räumen zu gewähren.

Diese erste Chance nutzte ich sofort aus. Vampire müssen sich um Zeit zwar keine Gedanken machen, ungeduldig bin ich aber dennoch. Ich wollte und konnte keinen Tag länger warten!

Ich glaube, ich ging damals etwas zu forsch vor... . Severus deutete meinen Verführungsversuch als Angriff und stieß mich ängstlich von sich.

Bei unserer zweiten intimen Begegnung überraschte ich ihn in seinem Badezimmer. Halbnackt, nur mit einer schwarzen Hose bekleidet, stand er vor mir. Verstört starrte er mich an. Vom Flur aus hatte meine feine Nase Blut gewittert und ich war der Spur gefolgt. Severus hatte sich beim Rasieren mit der Klinge in den Hals geschnitten und rot und verlockend lief sein heißes Blut nun über seine helle Brust. Ich näherte mich ihm und meine Nasenflügel bebten vor Verlangen. Der Geruch seines Blutes war süß und er vermischte sich mit dem herben Duft seines Körpers. Ich strich vorsichtig mit meinen Fingerspitzen über seine weiche Brust, küsste und leckte die dunklen Tropfen von seinem Körper. Severus schloss genießend die Augen, seine Erregung war deutlich spürbar.

Doch als ich kein Blut mehr aufnehmen konnte, schob ich ihn von mir und verließ seine Räume. Ich spielte mit ihm, hatte großen Spaß daran. Severus tobte, war sehr wütend darüber. Er fasste mich oft sehr grob an und beschimpfte mich. Und ich spielte weiter, provozierte ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit, die sich mir bot.

Doch irgendwann küsste er mich...seine rauen, spröden Lippen pressten sich auf meine. Seit diesem Kuss liebe ich Severus Snape. Ich fühlte seinen ganzen Schmerz, seine Ängste... . Ich fühlte alles so intensiv, als hätte ich es selber erlebt. Und plötzlich verstand ich ihn. Ich verstand, warum er sich oft so unnahbar kalt und mürrisch verhält. Doch es gab noch so viel mehr. Ich spürte, dass tief in Severus Snape ein Mann steckte, der sich nach Liebe und Wärme sehnte. Und mein Herz schlug so heftig in diesem Moment. Es sagte mir, dass es für ihn schlägt. **Er **sollte der Mann an meiner Seite sein. Ich hörte auf mein Herzklopfen und verbrachte viele wunderbare Tage und Nächte mit Severus.

Ich spürte, dass er mich ebenso liebte, wie ich ihn und doch verließ ich ihn bald für viele Monate.

Ich versprach ihm, dass ich zu ihm zurück komme, doch er reagierte derart bestürzt und wütend, dass ich schließlich nach Rumänien abreiste, ohne mich von ihm zu verabschieden.

Doch ich hielt mein Versprechen und verließ mein Heimatland, um zu ihm zurück zu kehren. Am Abend des Weihnachtsballes fiel ich meinem Geliebten glücklich in die Arme und wir tanzten die ganze Nacht hindurch, hinein in ein neues Leben.

Ich danke Severus dafür, dass er mir dieses Leben geschenkt hat. Er hat mich aus der Einsamkeit gerissen, mich herausgeholt aus dem tristen Alltag in meinem rumänischen Schloss. Ich umgab mich dort nur mit anderen Vampiren, „normal Sterbliche" waren mir ein Rätsel. Doch mein dunkler Prinz zeigte mir, wie Menschen fühlen.

Er lehrte mich Respekt und Vertrauen und erinnerte mich daran, wie sich Liebe anfühlt und wie Leidenschaft schmeckt.

_Mein treues Herz diktiert, dein Wesen soll es sein,_

_das mich regiert, zum Tanz verführt._

_Quellen spalten Gestein._

_Du bist ein sanfter Fluss, der mich entblößt, _

_um mich dem Leben nah zu bringen._

Die Zeit in Rumänien war sehr schlimm für mich. Ich vermisste Severus, fühlte mich verlassen...allein. Aber hatte ich nicht genau das gewollt?

Musste ich erst von ihm getrennt sein, um zu merken, dass mein Leben ohne ihn sinnlos ist?

Mein unsterbliches Leben... . Doch was nützt mir meine Unsterblichkeit, wenn ich fern von dem Mann bin, den ich liebe?

Wenn ich seine betörende Stimme nicht hören, sein schönes Gesicht nicht sehen und seine zarte Haut nicht fühlen kann?

Ich will sein scheues Lachen hören, den markanten Duft seines Körpers in meiner Nase haben und seine wunderbaren Lippen auf den meinen schmecken.

Ich vergehe fast vor Sehnsucht, wenn ich an das Gefühl denke, dass seine Zunge bei mir auslöst, wenn sie über meinen ganzen Körper gleitet...es raubt mir fast die Sinne.

Und jedes Mal, wenn Severus mich küsst, und ich seine Zunge spüre, die sich zärtlich aber bestimmt ihren Weg zwischen meine Zähne bahnt, um kurz darauf meine Zunge zu einem wilden Tanz aufzufordern, fangen meine Knie an zu zittern.

Ich sehnte mich nach seinen starken Händen, die mich zärtlich streicheln, schützend umfassen und mir grob die Kleider von Leib reißen konnten.

Mein dunkler Prinz fehlte mir mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt. Ich wusste, dass die großen Eingangstüren von Hogwarts für mich immer offen stehen, doch ich hatte angst. Angst, dass Severus wütend war und mir nicht mehr vertrauen konnte. Ich hatte angst, seine Liebe verloren zu haben, doch ich musste ihn wiedersehen. Nur noch einmal in seine schwarzen Augen sehen, die dem Sternenhimmel so gleichen. Also flog ich zurück nach England. Und das war die beste Entscheidung, die ich in meinem ganzen Leben getroffen habe.

Unser Leben verlief wie ein schöner Traum.

Wir lebten und unterrichteten zusammen. Ich wurde schwanger und brachte unseren Sohn Levander Severus zur Welt. Leider musste mein dunkler Prinz ein paar Wochen vor der Geburt das Schloss verlassen und konnte nicht bei mir sein. Levander ist jetzt schon fast ein Jahr alt und sein mutiger Vater befindet sich immer noch irgendwo in England und hält sich versteckt. Die beiden haben sich noch nie gesehen, außer auf Fotos, die ich Severus an immer andere Orte mit einer Eule sandte.

Professor Mc Gonagall hatte es schon vor ein paar Tagen angekündigt, dass es zum Krieg kommen wird. Krieg... . **Warum muss es jetzt Krieg geben? **Ich bin doch so glücklich mit Severus und unserem Sohn.

An einem warmen Sommertag gehe ich am großen See spazieren, die meisten Schüler genießen ebenfalls die Sonnenstrahlen. Krieg hat auch in ihren jungen Herzen nichts verloren. Doch so hilflos diese Kinder auch erscheinen, sie sind vorbereitet auf einen Angriff. Dann höre ich plötzlich Schreie...Flüche fliegen mir um die Ohren. Überall um uns herum tauchen Todesser auf. Ich verteidige mich so gut, wie es geht, doch Hogwarts wird angegriffen. Wir sind zu wenige, um das alte Schloss zu schützen. Die Flüche der Todesser bringen es zum Einsturz und unser Sohn stirbt in den Trümmern. Er hatte friedlich in seinem Bettchen geschlafen, als die Mauern um ihn zusammen fielen. Ich knie vor den Trümmern und stehe unter Schock. Ich merke nicht einmal mehr, dass der Krieg beendet ist. Harry Potter hat den dunklen Lord besiegt. Viele sind gefallen, doch jetzt kann wieder Frieden einkehren!

Doch das Schicksal schlägt erneut gnadenlos zu... . Ich werde aus meiner Starre gerissen, als mich Hermine Granger leise anspricht. Als ich mich zu ihr umdrehe, sehe ich Tränen in ihren braunen Augen. Von ihr bekomme ich die Nachricht, dass mein dunkler Prinz im Sterben liegt. Er wurde von Nagini, der Schlange Voldemorts gebissen und verliert sehr viel Blut. So schnell ich kann, laufe ich, um ihn zu sehen. Severus liegt halbtot in der heulenden Hütte auf dem dreckigen Fußboden. In seinem Hals klafft ein großes Loch, aus dem sein dunkles Blut auf den Boden sickert. Sein schönes Gesicht ist vor Schmerz verzerrt, die dunklen Augen starren an die Decke.

Ich knie mich neben ihn in den Staub und nehme seine Hand in meine. Kalt. So kalt ist er. Ich will ihm mein Blut geben, beiße mir in mein Handgelenk. Doch das Gift, dass Nagini in Severus Adern gepumpt hat, ist zu stark. Mein Geliebter wird sterben.

Ein letztes Mal sehe ich in seine schwarzen Augen, ein letztes Mal küsse ich seine kalten Lippen. Ich atme den Duft seines Körpers, der mich immer so sehr fasziniert hat. Rauch...Kräuter...Schweiß...doch jetzt rieche ich auch den Tod. Severus flüstert mir zu, dass er mich liebt uns schließt seine Augen für immer.

Mein Sternenhimmel ist fort.

**W A R U M??**

Er war doch der einzige, für den ich mein unsterbliches Leben gegeben hätte…

Doch hab keine angst, mein dunkler Prinz, mein wunderschöner Geliebter, bald sind wir wieder vereint...

_Ich fühl mich eingesperrt, wenn du in der Fremde bist._

_Doch die schwere Tür ist nie versperrt._

_Wie Parfüm dein Duft, ich atmete viele schon._

_Doch an keiner Haut wollt ich viele meiner Tode sterben._

Liedtext: _„Sanfter Fluss" _von S.A.M.T.


End file.
